Paper Rings
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When you're in love, you don't need much to prove it.


**Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: For the song meme: Paper Rings & Swanfire**

**Based on the song Paper Rings by Taylor Swift**

_**I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings**_

_**Uh huh, that's right**_

_**Darling, you're the one I want, and**_

_**I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this**_

_**Uh huh, that's right**_

_**Darling, you're the one I want, and**_

_**Paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams**_

_**Oh, you're the one I want-Taylor Swift**_

Neal leaned back on the couch, allowing the last bit of lo mein to enter his mouth, watching as Emma paced back and forth on the phone. She shook her head every few seconds, causing her blonde curls to go back and forth.

"No, that's not going to work, we need vegetarian dishes too, because Ariel and Eric are coming," she explained. "I know I said no initially but…" She let out a frustrated sigh, crinkling her nose which made Neal have to stifle a chuckle. "I don't care about the cost. Can you please just do it?"

Their wedding was only two weeks away. What had started out as a simple, beach front affair was slowly turning into something much larger. Much to both of their surprise, their parents were fine with it. Snow had a binder all set to help Emma make the small ceremony and simple reception of her dreams. The townsfolk on the other hand, hadn't been. The more they looked into it, the bigger the guest list got. It made things even more complicated and therefore, vastly more stressful.

Emma hung up the phone, before collapsing besides Neal. "How does eloping sound to you?" She asked, covering her face with her hands.

Neal shrugged. "I'd do it. Our parents and Henry would probably kill us, though."

"They can come, I don't care."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "Is that really what you want? Because we can do it. I'll call Archie, your parents, my dad. Regina will bring Henry over…"

Emma sighed, moving her hand from her face. "No. I was never the little girl to dream of a big wedding or anything, but I want our beach wedding, I want the sunflowers and everything. I just don't want all the stress."

"It's not going to matter in the end. These people are getting a free party, they'll enjoy it no matter what."

Emma was quiet for a minute, before getting out of his grip and walking into the kitchen.

"Grab the fortune cookies!" Neal called after her, taking a sip of his beer.

A minute later, she returned, fortune cookies in one hand and a stack of fluorescent yellow post-it notes in the other. She tossed him his treats before starting to tear strips off the top post-it. Neal tilted his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush for a minute."

She functioned them both into ring shapes, as Neal watched on in confusion, eating his fortune cookie.

"Hold out your left hand," she instructed. He obliged and she took a deep breath. "I take you, Neal Cassidy, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. From this day forward. Until death do us part." Emma slid the paper ring onto his finger.

Neal grinned, dropping the cookie from his right hand. "What about the sunflowers…the beach…"

"We'll still do that, we have to, to make it legal. But for now…I just want to be your wife, no pressure…in my heart."

His stomach fluttered and he picked up the second paper ring, grabbing hold of her left hand. She wore the simple diamond he had given her two weeks after his initial proposal (simply asking if she wanted to marry him during a horror movie marathon, which had her jumping on him like a wildebeest). Neal slid the makeshift jewelry onto her finger.

"I take you, Emma Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you, Neal Cassidy, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. From this day forward. Until death do us part."

A single tear fell down Emma's face, as her smile grew wider.

"You can kiss the bride now, Mr. Swan," she whispered.

"Oh can, I know, Miss Cassidy?"

His lips brushed against hers. In two weeks they would marry in a legal ceremony, but every year, they would always celebrate their wedding anniversary as the one where they exchanged paper rings.


End file.
